Te odio
by Thenightmare02
Summary: ADVERTENCIA: ZAGR. Tras 5 años de estar en la tierra, zim no ah logrado apoderarse de esta, pues todos sus planes terminan en fracaso por culpa del detestable Dib. Sin embargo, cierta chica pelimorada lograra llamar su atención lo suficiente para distraerlo de sus planes malévolos.


Bueno este es mi primer fanfiction ah sí que, perdón si tiene algunos errores .

Este es un ZAGR es decir zim and gaz romance, ah sí que si no te gusta esta pareja te recomiendo que busques otra fic ¬3¬. Ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán en la historia me pertenece, ellos son la creación de Jhonen Vásquez. La historia ocurre 5 años después de la llegada de zim a la tierra…disfrútenla w/

Han pasado 5 años desde que a la tierra llego el alienígena llamado Zim, el cual llego a este planeta con el fin de dominarlo para la raza Irken, sin embargo, todos sus intentos han resultado en fracaso gracias al joven Dib, este ha sido una especie de héroe anónimo para la tierra ya que absolutamente nadie hace caso a sus advertencias de que Zim es un alienígena, los únicos que saben la verdadera identidad de Zim son Dib y su hermana Gaz, estos mocosos humanos eran…..son sus enemigos, pero las cosas han cambiado con el paso del tiempo.

Era un día normal en la escuela, Dib se encontraba en el patio lanzando de nuevo sus acusaciones de que era alienígena a Zim, y el a su vez las negaba

-¡Dib ya basta! El que alguien sea diferente a ti no significa que sea alienígena idiota, dijo una voz de los estudiantes que ahí se encontraban

-¡Pero realmente lo es! Zim ¿por qué no admites de una maldita vez que eres un alienígena que planea dominar la tierra?- respondió Dib

-¡MIENTES, MIENTES, MIENTES!- intervino Zim y empezó a patear el suelo

Gaz se encontraba a lo lejos viendo la típica pelea entre él y su hermano mayor ¿Cómo era posible que después de 5 años Dib siguiera con eso? Era obvio que nadie jamás lo escucharía.

-Tsk…menudo idiota- dijo Gaz al momento en que tomaba su consola para continuar su partida.

Cuando acabaron las clases Gaz regreso a casa con su hermano Dib como era costumbre, su hermano mayor estaba hablándole de uno de los planes para infiltrarse a la base de Zim y le pidió su ayuda

-¿Por qué tengo que ayudarte yo con esa estupidez? De cualquier modo los planes de Zim siempre fallan estés tu para detenerlo oh no, él no es amenaza para la tierra si lo piensas detenidamente- le dijo Gaz a su hermano.

-Gaz tu y yo somos los únicos que sabemos sobre los planes de Zim de dominar el planeta y como tal somos los únicos que pueden detenerlo, podemos juntas las pruebas suficientes para demostrar que Zim es alienígena y entregarlo a la comunidad científica para que hagan todo tipo de experimentos con el- respondió Dib con exaltación

Al escuchar esto Gaz sintió un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda, se imaginó a zim atado en una mesa y muchos científicos alrededor practicándole una autopsia

-¡ESO JAMAS!, le grito de repente a su hermano, Dib se quedó atónito con la reacción de su hermana, nunca había reaccionado ah sí, por nada, salvo cuando intentaban quitarle sus videojuegos.

-Gaz?...- pregunto Dib

-…..D-Deja de molestarme con esas boberías oh hare de tu vida un infierno, respondió gaz haciendo un puño y volvió a dirigir su atención al videojuego.

Después de eso el resto del camino ambos estuvieron callados, en parte por el miedo de Dib hacia Gaz y por otro lado, Gaz no sabía lo que le pasaba, había montones de preguntas dentro de su cabeza ¿desde cuándo le importaba lo que sucediera con Zim? ¿Por qué reacciono de esa forma ante la idea de que se llevaran a Zim lejos? ¿Era acaso que…? No, imposible, la culpa era de su asqueroso hermano DIB! Siempre estaba causando problemas, lo haría sufrir por eso.

Capitulo 2.

-¡Diiiiiib!- gritó Gaz furiosa y empezó a golpear a dib.

Cuando llegaron a casa Dib y Gaz se fueron cada quien a sus respectivas habitaciones. Gaz se tiró en la cama y pensó en lo que había pasado esa tarde, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Zim siendo sometido a cientos de experimentos, le aterraba si quiera pensarlo pero….¿porqué? ella jámas se había sentido ah si, desde hace unos meses atrás tenía esa rara sensación hacia Zim, ella….deseaba estar con el, Gaz se levantó de golpe ante la idea, eso era imposible, no podía ser, ya que, Zim no solo era el archienemigo de Dib, además era un extraterrestre, un extraterrestre que queria dominar la tierra, su planeta, aunque lo ultimo le tenia sin cuidado.

Gaz salió de su habitación a buscar la consola que habia dejado en la sala, necesitaba con que distraerse, pero cuando bajo las escaleras escuchó una explocion proveniente de la casa de Zim.

-¡ZIM!- gritó alterada Gaz y salió disparada de su hogar hacia la casa/base de Zim.

Al llegar al járdin noto que los gnomos no la atacaron, por lo que era posible que el sisteme de seguridad de Zim siguiera teniendo fallas, además la puerta estaba abierta. Entró lenta y sigilosamente a la casa, lo primero que pensó fue que Dib había causado la explosión y si eso era verdad haría de su vida un infierno, cuándo llegó al sofá Gir salto sobre ella.

-Jijiji me gustan los tacos- dijo Gir con un taco en la mano

-¡AGH! No me molestes hojalata- respondió Gaz y lo arrojó al piso.

-Tu no eres mi amo, tu eres la hermana del cabezon- respondió Gir tirado en el piso.

Gaz ignoro a Gir y camino hasta la cocina, cuando vio el cubo de basura recordó que esa era una entrada al laboratorio de Zim, ah si que bajo por el cubo de basura y llego hasta el laboratorio.

Todo estaba hecho un caos, y Zim estaba tirado en el suelo sobre un charco de un liquido color naranja oscuro, el cual supuso era sangre.

-¡Zim!- gritó de nuevo asustada.

Capitulo 3.

Gaz corrió hacia Zim y lo levantó del suelo, para luego recostarlo en una de las mesas que se encontraban ahí, al revisarlo noto una herida que Zim se había hecho en la cabeza, y con las cosas que había en la mesa se las arreglo para detener la hemorragia.

Después de un par de minutos Zim finalmente despertó y al ver a Gaz se levantó de golpe.

-¿Qué haces aquí sucia humana?- preguntó Zim

-¡NO ME LLAMES SUCIA O HARE QUE DECEES NUNCA HABER NACIDO! le grito Gaz molesta, estoy aquí porque escuche una explosión y vine a ver que ocurria-

Zim se levantó de la mesa, el era mas bajo que Gaz, le llegaba a un poco mas abajo del hombro y a Dib le llegaba a los codos.

Zim miro su laboratorio, estaba totalmente revuelto, después miro a Gaz, ella se sonrojo un poco y dirigió la mirada a otro lado.

-Vas a decirme ¿qué paso si o no?- le dijo Gaz al momento que dirigio la vista a otro lado.

-Bueno a diferencia del humano Dib tu no representas una amenaza para mis planes, ah si que no creo que haya problema si te lo digo, respondió Zim, estaba experimentando con algunos químicos terrícolas mezclándolos con otros irkens, hasta que apareció Gir y arruino mi experimento-

-¿Y la explosión?-

-Fue resultado de una reacción de los químicos, supongo que al momento de la explosión ali volando y me golpee la cabeza- respondio Zim sobando su cabeza.

-Vaya que eres estúpido- dijo Gaz y solto una risa burlona.

-¡CALLA TINTA HUMANA! El poderoso Zim no es estúpido- le grito Zim

Antes de que Gaz si quiera pudiera decir algo entro Gir corriendo con un taco en la mano, se acerco a ellos y salto sobre Zim.

-¡Gir naja de mi cabeza!- gritaba Zim mientras intentaba despegarse de Gir.

Gaz no pudo evitar reírse ante tal escena, Gir volteo a ver a Gaz y también salto sobre ella.

-JIjijijijji tu también juega conmigo amargada- dijo Gir

-¡TONTA LATA INSERVIBLE SUELTAME!- grito Gaz furiosa e intento arrojar al piso a Gir pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y empujando a Zim de tal forma que cayo sobre ella.

-Megustan los taquitos- dijo Gir y luego se fue, dejando a Gaz y a Zim solos.

Capitulo 4.

Gaz se sonrojo mientras observaba el rostro de Zim, era verde, con antes y un par de ojos tan rojos como la sangre, Zim hizo lo mismo con Gaz, a diferencia de la de Zim, la piel de Gaz era blanca y tersa, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad azul y su cabello era pelimorado Gaz se sonrojo aun mas cuando su mirada y la de Zim se cruzaron y dirigio la vista a otro lado, Zim acerco su rostro a unos milímetros del de Gaz.

-Z-Zim….perdon…emm, dijo Gaz para luego intentar ponerse de pie.

Pero Zim no se lo permitió. Gaz volteo a ver a Zim y noto que sus mejillas se pusieron un poco azules, probablemente se había sonrojado, ambos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron ah si por varios minutos , pero luego Zim se levantó y le ayudo a Gaz a levantarse.

-Bueno….creo que mejor me voy…-dijo Gaz dirigiéndose a la salida.

Zim simplemente la vio marcharse y suspiro….

Días mas tarde las cosas estaban un tanto…confusas para Gaz, sus sentimientos hacia Zim habían cambiado totalmente y ella, estaba conciente de eso aunque de cierta forma se negaba a aceptarlo. Paso de una total indiferencia a querer estar con el costara lo que costara.

-¡GAZ!- grito Dib, llevo horas hablándote ¿no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?

-E-estoy ocupada con mi videojuego y si pierdo te hare pedazos, respondió Gaz con voz amenazante.

-Pero tu consola se apago desde hace 10 minutos …..Gaz….. ¿sucede algo?-Dib se acerco a Gaz viéndola a los ojos, si algo andaba mal con su hermana menor, el hiba a protegerla.

-¡NO!...solo estoy un poco cansada eso es todo- respondió Gaz.

En ese momento toco la campana, era momento de regresar a clases

-Bueno te vere en casa Gaz- Dijo Dib

-¿No vendrás a casa conmigo?- preguntó Gaz confundida

-Nop…..le prometí al profesor ayudarle con unos papeles, ve con cuidado a casa- Dijo finalmente Dib para luego marcharse .

Gaz se fue al salón de clases, y aunque el resto del día estuvo en la escuela no pudo ponerle atención a los profesores mientras estos explicaban la clase. Estaba realmente confundida y para Zim las cosas estaban igual, desde hace unos meses Zim empezó a sentir algo por Gaz, no estaba seguro de que era , y esto le perturbaba, no solo por el hecho de distraerle, si no porque en la academia le enseñaron a reprimir sus sentimientos para que no afectaran a su misión como invasor, ah si que era imposible que de la nada esas emociones volvieran a surgir.

-Planeando algo para destruirnos a todos Zim?- preguntó Dib interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Zim

-¡Cierra la boca sucio Dib! Hoy no estoy de humor para tus tonterías, solo eres un humano tonto al que nadie toma enserio- respondió Zim

-Y tu no eres mas que un patético intento de alienígena que mo puede hacer nada bien!-


End file.
